1937 in literature
The year 1937 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *January 9 - The first issue of Look magazine goes on sale in the United States. *Thomas Quinn Curtiss meets Klaus Mann. New books *Eric Ambler - Uncommon Danger *Georges Bernanos - Diary of a Country Priest *Morley Callaghan - More Joy in Heaven *John Dickson Carr writing as "Carter Dickson" - The Ten Teacups *Agatha Christie **''Dumb Witness'' **''Death on the Nile'' **''Murder in the Mews'' *Murray Constantine - Swastika Night *A.J. Cronin - The Citadel *Isak Dinesen - Out of Africa *Zona Gale - Light Woman *Witold Gombrowicz - Ferdydurke *Ernest Hemingway - To Have and Have Not *Zora Neale Hurston - Their Eyes Were Watching God *Meyer Levin - The Old Bunch *Cameron McCabe - The Face on the Cutting-Room Floor *Elliot Paul - Life and Death of a Spanish Town *Ellery Queen - The Door Between *Arthur Ransome - "We Didn't Mean To Go To Sea" * Katharine Hull and Pamela Whitlock - "The Far-Distant Oxus" *Ruth Sawyer - Roller Skates *Dorothy L. Sayers - Busman's Honeymoon *Olaf Stapledon - Star Maker *John Steinbeck - Of Mice and Men *Rex Stout - The Red Box *Phoebe Atwood Taylor **''Figure Away'' **''Octagon House'' **''Beginning with a Bash'' (as by Alice Tilton) *J.R.R. Tolkien - The Hobbit *Virginia Woolf - The Years New drama *Karel Čapek - The White Disease *J.B. Priestley - Time and the Conways Poetry Non-fiction * Hilaire Belloc - The Crusades: the World's Debate * Alf K. Berle and L. Sprague de Camp - Inventions and Their Management * Napoleon Hill - Think and Grow Rich * Walter Lippmann - The Good Society * George Orwell - The Road to Wigan Pier * Eric Partridge - A Dictionary of Slang and Unconventional English Births * January 1 - John Fuller, poet * January 7 - Ian La Frenais, TV comedy writer * January 8 - Leon Forrest, novelist and essayist * January 9 - Judith Krantz, bestselling novelist * January 22 - Joseph Wambaugh, novelist and non-fiction writer * February 21 - Jilly Cooper, novelist and journalist * April 29 - Jill Paton Walsh, novelist * May 8 - Thomas Pynchon, novelist * May 13 - Roger Zelazny, American writer of fantasy and science fiction * May 13 - Roch Carrier, novelist and short-story writer * June 16 - Erich Segal, Love Story author (d. 2010) * July 3 - Tom Stoppard, dramatist * August 5 - Carla Lane, comedy writer * September 5 - Dick Clement, TV comedy writer * November 17 - Peter Cook, comedian, satirist and writer (d. 1995) * December 3 - Binod Bihari Verma, Maithili littérateur * date unknown - David F. Case, American writer * date unknown - Richard Ingrams, editor * date unknown - Jan Karon, novelist * date unknown - Roger McGough, poet Deaths *February 19 - Horacio Quiroga, short story writer *March 15 - H. P. Lovecraft, horror writer (b. 1890) *March 25 - John Drinkwater, poet and novelist *June 19 - J. M. Barrie, novelist and dramatist (b. 1860) *August 11 - Edith Wharton, writer (b. 1862) *September 13 - Ellis Parker Butler, novelist *October 22 - Nakahara Chuya, poet *October 31 - Ralph Connor, novelist *December 24 - Elizabeth Haldane *December 26 - Ivor Gurney, war poet *December 29 - Don Marquis, poet *''date unknown'' **Frederic Taber Cooper, editor **Gerald Duckworth, publisher **Edward Garnett, critic **W. F. Harvey, short story writer **William F. Lloyd, newspaper editor **H. C. McNeile ("Sapper"), "Bulldog Drummond" novelist Awards * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Eve Garnett, The Family From One End Street * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Neil M. Gunn, Highland River * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Lord Eustace Percy, John Knox * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Ruth Sawyer, Roller Skates * Nobel Prize for literature: Roger Martin du Gard * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Moss Hart, George S. Kaufman, You Can't Take It With You * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Robert Frost: A Further Range * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Margaret Mitchell - Gone with the Wind * King's Gold Medal for Poetry: W. H. Auden External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year